Deals Are Meant To Be Broken
by FantasyWriterFoSho
Summary: When Belle turns up missing, Gold automatically thinks that Killian had something to do with it because of their mutual threats in the 4x04 episode. So, Gold takes Emma and tells him that if he doesn't find or bring his wife back…he'll kill her. He has already proven, on more than one occasion, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep his happily ever after... **AU/CS/RB/Series**
1. Knocked Off Their Feet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE OUAT (ONCE UPON A TIME) CREATORS.**

**Whoot whoot—this is my second Fanfic Series :) **

**I hope you like it!**

**…**

**Chapter One: Knocked Off Their Feet**

**…**

"**H**ere you are, love. I was looking everywhere for you…"

Emma spun around in the smaller office of the Sheriff's Station and immediately saw the figure of Killian, who was leaning against the frame of the inner door, still wearing his new outfit—which looked _fantastic_ on him. Clipping the badge she was holding onto the top part of her pants, she gave him a welcoming look. "Where else would I be but in here?"

"Who knows, lass?" he said with wide arms. "You could be off chasing more ice monsters, tailing after your father on some important mission or…possibly babysitting your new baby brother. The options are endless."

Nodding her head, she gave him a knowing smile. "You forgot looking after a precocious, growing teenager, dealing with my crazy magical abilities and avoiding Regina for as long as possible..."

Entering the room so he could stand in front her, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say that I was pretty close."

"You were _scarily_ close," she acknowledged with some humor, taking note of his sudden proximity. Feeling her throat begin to clog at the mischievous look in his eyes, she folded her arms over her chest in order to give them something constructive to do. "Is there anything I can do for you, _civilian_?" she asked lightheartedly, her eyes meeting his in friendly combat.

Smiling at the title she had just bestowed upon him, he kept walking towards her till only inches separated them. Then, leaning down, he brought his mouth near hers before speaking, literally a breath away from doing what he so much wanted to do. "I can think of _one_ thing, love…"

Unable to stop herself from responding, she tilted her head up and flirted with him a bit by giving him a seductive, half-lidded expression she knew he couldn't resist. "If it's what I think it is," she paused, feeling the need to bother him further when she caught his mouth twitching in sweet torment. "Then we better hurry. We probably don't have a whole lot of time before my dad comes back."

Bringing his hand up to her face, he brushed some of her hair away before cupping her cheek, where he then nuzzled his nose, fondly, against hers. "Your charming father does have a knack for ruining my fun and causing trouble, doesn't he?"

Laughing, she closed the distance between them by crushing her lips to his, savoring the warm tingling sensation that always swept up her spine whenever they touched. Uncrossing her arms, she hugged him to her by wrapping her arms around him, splaying her fingers on the upper part of his back. Returning the sentiment by enclosing his left arm about her waist, he tried to bring her body as close to his as humanly possible, without hurting her with his hook, and when he did, his reward was an approving moan; one that automatically set his blood on fire.

Switching sides, he tilted her head so he would be able to trail kisses down her neck, starting at the baseline of her jaw and ending at the high part of her shoulder, all the while slipping his hand away from her cheek in order to grab ahold her waist, where he found immediate solace in the warmth he felt permeating through her blouse and into his fingertips. Fitting her face comfortably beside his, she was about to close her eyes and lower her hands to his _own_ waist, to further enjoy their intimacy, when she heard the door to the station's entrance rattle.

Both groaning in frustration at the interference, they stopped and unwillingly pulled away from one another, an unladylike sigh coming from her and an aggravated grunt coming from him, but when nobody entered or said anything to reveal themselves to the couple, their disgruntled behaviors morphed into confusion.

"What the _bloody_ hell…" he began, his brow raised when he moved back into the larger, main room to check the situation out, his eyes fixated on the door. After a few seconds, he returned with an annoyed expression. "Nobody was there."

"Well, it was probably for the best," Emma said a little breathless. Straightening her shirt by pulling it down, she then turned to grab and put on her tan leather jacket, which she had draped over a chair behind her. Zipping it up midway, she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling. "We both have things to do and I, for one, can't handle any more…_distractions_."

"I'm a _distraction_, love?" he asked, his features taking on a smug yet charming expression. "I'm flattered."

"Shut up," she teased. Doing her best to ignore him, she averted her gaze and attention back to what she was originally doing before he had arrived, which was searching for any remaining records of the Storybrooke's inhabitants, from both the first _and_ second curse—which was "exciting" stuff indeed. Knowing that it was all for Elsa's benefit, Emma wasn't going to complain _out loud_, but locating and making piles of all the files and booklets she had found, so far, was definitely tedious business.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure," she quickly accepted. "It'll make everything go by faster." Briefly looking at him from over her shoulder, she saw that mischievous glint in his eyes again. Halfway turning to face him, she raised then pointed a serious finger in his direction. "Don't even think about it…"

"What?"

"You know _what_," she began, shaking her head spiritedly. "While we're doing _this_, keep your _hand_ to yourself."

"You like taking the fun out of everything, don't you, lass?" he inquired as he neared her, his eyes low and exploring. "There _is_ such a thing as mixing business with pleasure."

"Killian," she drawled out in a warning tone, one of her brows drawing up. "I _will_ put you in a cell if you don't behave… Don't tempt me."

Taking a moment, he considered her words, weighing his options. "Aye," he finally said, "I believe you. _Fine_…"

"Good," she stated with a smile before instructing him to do something. "Now, I left some papers and books in the other room, can you please bring them to me?"

"Aye, sure thing," he replied, giving her a small pout (which made her giggle) before turning away and entering into the other room. Roaming his gaze over the surface of the desks, he was in the midst of picking the ones he had found up when the door suddenly blew open, pushing the winter coldness into the room with a loud blast of wind.

Killian lifted his arms, to block his face, but when he peeked through the small gap his limbs had made, a cold, familiar shiver ran down his spine. Eyes narrowing, he dropped his stance and pointed his hook into the direction of the door, threateningly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm _here_, Captain," the emerging person stated with a sneer. "Where is she? Where's my _wife_?!"

Taken aback by the bizarre and unexpected accusation, Killian took a step towards the unhinged man in sincere curiosity. "What the _hell_ are you—?"

"Killian, what's going on—?" Emma called out from the back room. Hearing the commotion, she had made her way to the inner door, not really knowing what to expect, but when she saw who was now in the station, she blinked back her surprise. "Gold? Why are you—?"

Without giving any indication as to what he was planning, Gold swiftly brought one of his hands up and waved it, sending the unsuspecting couple backwards; Killian onto the desks and Emma back into the room she had just came out of. Hitting his head hard and then rolling off of the top of the table, Killian crumpled to the floor in a fetal position, his hand and hook lying directly before him, outstretched. He fought to stay awake but as a blinding darkness began to consume him from all corners of his subconscious, he thought of Emma and how he hoped that she would be able to hold her own against that…_ruthless_ crocodile.

Eyebrows drawn together in anger, Gold turned his attentions to Emma, who had bumped against the wall and landed on her stomach in a state of shock. Instead of doing what he had initially set out to do, which was to destroy them _both_ on the spot, another idea came to mind—a more productive one. Walking past Killian, he approached the recuperating woman and bent down, his cane propping his hands up near his eyes.

Groaning in agony, Emma tried to look up at him but the stinging pain in her back and shoulders prevented her from doing so. In an attempt to regain her footing, she tried to push herself up by placing her hands down beside her and adding pressure through her arms and fingers, but Gold stopped her with a flick of his finger, quickly immobilizing her into her current position—mostly to make it easier on himself.

"What…the…the hell…are you…doing…?" she managed to mumble, her voice coming out in harsh gasps.

"I'm doing what is necessary."

Then, twisting his cane, he magically forced her head into the floor below her, effectively knocking her out in one smooth motion before transporting them to his shop in a puff of red smoke.

**…**

**Tell me what you think! **

**More to come! **


	2. The Proposal

**Summary of the Previous Chapter: Emma and Killian were attacked by Gold/Rumple in the Sheriff's Station.**

**Thanks for everything! The response has been amazing!**

**Here you go! The next chapter to the unfolding drama :) **

**…**

**Chapter Two: The Proposal**

**…**

"**H**ooook…Hook? …_Hook_?! …_HOOK_!"

As Killian's body shook to and fro, low sounds began to cut through the dense fog that had heavily swarmed around his eyes and clouded his head. Groaning, his neck twitched, which caused the person, who was right beside him, to shake him more violently.

"Hook?! _Wake_ up!"

Upon slowly opening his eyes, he managed to piece together the blurred images of what appeared to be David's face, through the blinding lights, officially making him the source of the shoulder shaking and tone of voice.

"…David…?" Killian asked weakly, trying to speak over the throbbing of his head and the dull ache in his stomach. Bile began to rise in his throat when he tried to push himself into a sitting position, however, his arms and legs were refusing to cooperate with him, eliciting a doubtful grunt from the base of his throat. "How long have I been out, mate?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me," he replied, offering the fallen man his assistance by grabbing ahold of his left arm and lifting him up till he was sitting and leaning, semi-comfortably, onto the desk he had been hurled against. "I came in about five minutes ago and found you like this."

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered, bringing a hand to the back of his head so he could apply pressure to the ache he was feeling.

"I think we should go to the hospital" David then announced, looking over the obviously pained (former) pirate in front of him. "You might have a concussion…"

"_No_," Killian protested, shaking his head—which he immediately regretted—as he tried to prop his leg underneath him to stand. Really not in the mood to go the modern day facility, he ignored the growing pounding in his ears as he slid up the desk behind him, using it as leverage in order to steady himself. "I'm fine, mate…" Looking at the unsure David with a vague expression, he continued talking. "Is…is Emma okay? Is she…hurt?"

A huge question mark darkened David's face. "…What are you talking about?"

"I thought that what I had said was rather obvious," Killian mumbled. "_Where_ is she? Is _she_ okay?"

Growing concerned, David stated his words slowly. "She's not here, Hook. I only found you..."

Killian's head snapped up, alert blazing in his eyes. "_What_?"

"You need to tell me what's going on, right _now_," David said, his eyes flashing dangerously at the thought of something happening to his daughter. Scooting towards the other man in the room, he then pointed an intimidating finger at him. "Starting from the beginning."

"There's no need for that," Killian began, a similar, menacing expression shadowing his features, especially underneath his eyes. The image of Rumplestiltskin barging into the station and knocking them both back came to the forefront of his mind, making his mood blacken further at what the Dark One could be planning. At that same moment, he then remembered that he had been accused of kidnapping Belle, which was completely absurd, considering that it would not only endanger his life but Emma's as well.

_If he even lays a finger on her_, he thought gravely, his face noticeably twisting in anger. _I'll end this rivalry once and for all_. Turning his attention back to the awaiting David, he spoke to him in an emotionless, flat tone. "I know who did this."

"Who?"

Instead of answering him, Killian looked down before pushing himself away from the desk he had been relying on, causing one of his knees to buckle and sway from the sudden lack of support, but as soon as he regained his footing, he made his way over to the front door and opened it with a forceful jerk. Before David could even ask where he was going, Killian told him when he took his first couple of steps outside, a familiar and angry scowl covering the lower half of his face. "My _crocodile_ of course…"

Immediately following after him, David closed the door and fell into step beside Killian, who was moving pretty fast. "Gold?" he began, furrowing his brow. "Why would he take Emma?"

"Before hurling me into a desk," the other man explained with an air of seriousness, which did nothing but mask the desperate anxiety he was truly feeling. "He mentioned that his wife was taken…and he assumes that I was the culprit."

"But," David thought aloud. "_Why_ would he take Emma? Unless…" he then paused, giving Killian a sideways glance. "…He's doing it to get back at you for something…?"

Again, Killian didn't respond, so, they made their way over to the Pawn Shop in silence. Taking the lead, Killian straightened his hook before pushing open the entrance door, when they got there, with a measure of deadly force, his scowl growing as he swerved his head around.

"So, you're finally awake, eh, Captain?"

Both men turned towards the voice and noticed a precarious looking Gold standing behind a few shelves, an unhinged look in his eyes as he twirled his cane around in his nimble fingers. Walking out to show himself, he gave them –mainly Killian—a welcoming gesture with a wave of his arms, but his looming expression never changed.

"You look very…_well_ rested…"

Skipping the false pleasantries, Killian lifted his hook and bolted forward, his speed incredible for someone who had just woken up from an unconscious state. David met his pace, his eyes blaring in the older man's direction.

"_Where's_ Emma?" Killian demanded; his face filled with a mixture of emotions.

"Where's _Belle_?" Rumple countered with a tilt of his head. "I know you are the one who has her but," he paused, looking his foe over. "If you give her to me now, I'll forget the promise I made you a few days ago…"

"What _promise_?" David questioned, moving his gaze over the two of them, growing more frustrated and confused as the day wore on. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"Not now, your highness," Rumple stated, lifting a hand up. "This is between the Captain and me." Then, with a wave of his hand, he magically shooed David back towards the entrance, his arms and legs flailing about wordless as the door opened then closed on him, leaving him out in the cold—and to prevent him from coming back in, Gold flicked his finger, creating a barrier around the area; showing both of the men that he meant business.

"Well?" Rumple asked the shocked Killian, who flit his gaze away from the door where David had been "escorted" out of to the man who was threatening his new life. "What's your answer then?"

"Once again, I didn't take Belle," he began, his teeth gritting together in irritation. "But if you don't give me Emma right now, I'm going to—"

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation, dearie," Rumple cut in. "If you don't give me my wife, I'll do what I said I would…I'll _kill_ Emma."

Killian's face fell, dissolving his fierce expression. His voice was soft, almost childlike when he spoke again; silently praying that what he had just heard wasn't really an option. "You wouldn't…"

Laughing, Rumple conjured a smoke-like mirror in front of him that, on its surface, revealed the form of Emma, in an undisclosed location. Even though she was lying motionless on the floor, she was tied up in what appeared to be a long silver rope, which doubled up around her legs and wrists. There was also a noticeable bruise on her forehead, which immediately reignited Killian's former anger.

"...It would be easy, given her current state."

"_Where_ is she?!" Killian shouted, feeling the need to tear the whole damn shop apart in order to find her. "Tell me right _now_!" Without giving him time to respond, Killian swiftly moved forward and grabbed Rumple around the collar, digging his fingers into the upper part of his throat so he could acquire a better hold on him. In the same heated moment, he also managed to shove a surprised Rumple, and his cane, back towards his desk, where he practically threw him onto its surface, his hook up and past his ear.

Blinded by an uncontrollable rage, Killian screamed at him. "You tell me where she is or I'll _cut_ your heart out!"

Giving him a doubtful, mocking look, Rumple snapped his fingers and disappeared from underneath the furious Captain in a puff of red smoke. Then, appearing behind Killian, he spoke again, forcing the other man to turn around to face him. "I was hoping that you've learned by now, dearie…I can't be killed by the likes of _you_, however, I'm willing to offer you…a _deal_…"

Snarling, fury radiated from deep within Killian's soul. "What kind of _deal_?"

"To motivate you into doing the right thing," Rumple began, lifting his cane up to point it at the other man. "I want Belle brought back here in _one_ piece, completely unharmed; otherwise…Ms. Swan is a dead woman…" Killian was about to interrupt but was cut off by what followed next: "_BUT_…if you are telling the truth, which remains to be seen, and you _don't_ have her, well, then consider it you're new mission in this life of yours to _find_ and _bring_ her back to me, else your love dies…"

"So, either way, _your_ problem of not knowing where your own wife is becomes _my_ issue?" Killian remarked, his face maintaining the same expression from his last question.

With a cold glint in his eyes, Rumple responded. "Yes, but don't mistake my kindness, either way…if you don't bring Belle back in one day," he paused to look at one of his clocks beside him. "From now to 8 am tomorrow, I'll _kill_ her because of your failures."

A frantic chill consumed Killian as the words registered. Speechless, he firmed his resolve and agreed to find Belle with a nod of his head, forgetting or unaware of the possibility that it was in his power to alter his now burdensome contractual obligations. Moving past Rumple in order to get to the door, Killian waited for the removal of the barrier, so he could get started, but as soon as it was taken down and his hand grasped the handle, he heard the parting words his enemy decided to give him before he left, making him both alarmed and focused in his new mission.

"_One_ day, Captain…or Ms. Swan _dies_…"

**…**

**Stay tuned! **


	3. Interesting Bits Of Information

**Heeeeyyyy :]**

**Summary of the Previous Chapter: David found Killian unconscious and after he managed to wake him up, he then told him that Emma wasn't in the station. Killian then confronted Rumple, who subsequently gave him a mission to find and bring back his wife...but if he fails to do so then Emma will die.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been going to school (lots of homework) and what not, but I hope you like this chapter!**

**To my all guest comments: Thanks! I'm glad that you all like it :) Keep following the story because it's gonna get gooooooooood! **

**Please, enjoy!**

**…**

**Chapter Three: Interesting Bits of Information**

**…**

**A**s soon as he had left and closed the shop's door behind him, Killian could feel the surge of hate and fear start to feed his mounting anger. _Of all the insolence_, he thought to himself, his fingers flexing when he took a couple steps away. _How dare he give me the blame! Makes no bloody sense! If I had done something to Belle—which I didn't and wouldn't—it would've been more than a-a bloody kidnapping! _...

Scratching the back of his neck, he fought the urge to go back inside, where he would attempt to beat the old man into a bloody pulp, but he knew that it would be a complete waste of time…although; it sure as hell would make him feel better.

While he thought about his next productive move, he became so preoccupied that he didn't even spot the perturbed David standing off to one side of the same building, where he was leaning back with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. He had been in that same position even since he had been forcefully evicted from the shop and was getting angrier with every passing second.

Brooding long enough, David raised a brow and projected a firm tone. "It seems that you have some explaining to do where my daughter is concerned and if I were you, I would start _now_…especially if you're still planning on living _comfortably _here_, _in Storybrooke…"

Killian spun around, completely surprised that he didn't see him. To lighten the mood, he briefly thought about imputing some humor, a sort of clever retort, if you will, for levity's sake and his, but after noting the grave expression overtaking David's face, an uneasy feeling suddenly consumed him; automatically causing him to revise the idea.

Somehow, he had the sinking feeling that Charming wasn't too "pleased" with him at the moment…

"Listen, mate," Killian said; his voice strong despite his inner conflictions. "The crocodile and I have _always_ had a…a rather _complicated_ relationship and said fact has led him to believe that I had something to do with his now missing wife…"

David was shocked for a moment, due to do the news about Belle, but then a flicker of suspicion clouded his eyes. "And _did_ you?"

"_No_!" Killian shouted, his temper flaring at the accusation. "I didn't and _wouldn't_ take her. I've…I've changed…" Breathing deeply, he momentarily turned away to collect himself, not wanting his rising temper to get the best of him, especially in front of Emma's dad. Shaking his head, he faced David again, his eyes flashing throughout his entire, upcoming confession. "I'm a different man _because_ of your daughter. She's made me better and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happens to her, mate. I _promise_."

Tapping a finger against his other arm in rapid succession, David considered what he had just heard. It _was_ true that he has changed, he's witnessed some of it, but this was Gold and those two—like Killian said—had a _serious_ and _long_ history together, which made this new situation with Emma even more alarming.

Absentmindedly shaking his head, David glanced away before sighing out his worries. He just didn't know what to do…He was filled with all kinds of emotions but fear was definitely the prevalent one and it didn't help that Hook wasn't being entirely honest with him—THAT he knew for sure.

In lieu of his thoughts, David then snapped his gaze back onto the man in front of him, giving him a doubtful expression. Trying to keep the sharp edge out of his voice, he leaned his head back and tried to relax his tense fingers, which were still rubbing against his arm. "The only thing that I know to be true..._are_ your feelings for her. Whether or not that's a good thing, you guys being together, _still_ remains to be seen." Pushing himself off of the building's wall, he then moved forward brazenly, his eyes now steely and protective. "Now, whatever plan you have for getting Belle back, I'm _in_, but if I find out along the way that you _did_ have something to do with this…"

"I _didn't_," Killian responded evenly, his tone clipped.

"_If_ you did," David continued, ignoring his reply. "I promise _you_ that you'll live to regret it. Understand?"

Searching his eyes and finding a scary amount of honest truth there, Killian nodded in agreement, giving him a low surrendering gesture off to his sides. "Aye, mate. I do."

"Good," he instantly responded, dragging his gaze away again in order to glance about the nearly empty streets, not particularly interested in having anybody listening or walking in on their rather delicate conversation. "Where do you suggest that we start?"

"I, in good consciousness, have no clue," Killian replied. "Since I hardly spend my time around or _near_ Belle, I don't really know where she spends the majority of her time…minus hearing tidbits about her being at either: the shop, the Diner or the library, but I'm _assuming_ that the crocodile had already explored those areas."

"Well, she _was_ kidnapped, so she most likely wouldn't be kept in places she frequents," David added. "There's a good chance that we'll have to look in parts that she doesn't normally visit…that may be where whoever took her is holding her…"

"Aye, true," Killian acknowledged, turning his back on David to glare out at the town's buildings, hoping to get some sort of inspiration. Fingering his hook nervously, he tilted his head when a thought struck him. "The woods then…?"

"…Sounds like our best bet…"

Looking over his shoulder, he eyed the prince before twisting his neck (comfortably) further to see the Pawn Shop's front door, which he was still relatively close to. Eyes narrowing, a meaningful scowl appeared on his face when he thought about the conditions he had to abide. "At this point, it's our _only_ bet. Let's get started…I don't want to think about the possible consequences if we don't find her…"

"What 'consequences'?" David asked, his eyebrows shooting up at the new information. "What aren't _you_ telling me?"

Killian bit his lip, regretting the accidental omission. Rolling his eyes, he decisively evaded the two direct questions with a vague response and by walking ahead. "I shall fill you in on the journey, your highness."

Immediately following after him, they fell into a steady rhythm beside one another when they swiftly headed into the direction of the woods and as they crossed over the earthy threshold between the forest and the town line, Killian was true to his word.

"I had half a heart to mention this before, the likes of which only increased after you bloody well threatened my life a few moments ago, _but_...when I was inside, Rumplestiltskin gave me an ultimatum in regards to any possible failures I might have in attempting to find Belle…"

Not liking the sound of that, David said nothing. He just waited for him to finish what he was saying as they delved deeper, both of them peering about in every which direction in the hopes of seeing something of interest.

"…_If_, and I _won't_ let it come to this, his wife isn't returned to him by early tomorrow morning…he'll..." he softly trailed off, dreading the next part of what he was revealing. Inhaling, he gathered the courage necessary in order to tell the father of the woman that he's in love with that her fate was literally in his hands—well, _hand_. "…He'll kill Emma."

"_WHAT_?!" David roared, stopping dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and his face was pale when he began surveying Killian's stiff shoulders in an effort to try and read him. "So," he stressed; the tone of his voice wrought with an unimaginable and intense anger. "Let me get this straight. Gold is keeping _my_ daughter as a HOSTAGE so he could inspire you to find _his_ wife?"

Clearing his throat, Killian half turned to face him, his features just as rigid as David's voice. "Aye…"

Conflicted, David bit the inside of his cheek before rubbing his forehead with one of his hands, profusely. Then, surprising Killian to the point of sending a chilly jolt throughout his system, David took his emotions out on a tree he was standing next to with a single, hard punch. The murky bark shook beneath the quiet fury of the prince, who lingered there for a moment before slowly lowering his arm down to his side, his knuckles visibly swollen in its clenched position.

"I understand your frustration and ire," Killian gently stated after a while, drawing David's attention to him. "I feel the same way but right now…we have to locate Belle and set things accordingly. _Then_," he paused, expressively. "We can deal with the crocodile."

Despite the sharp and unforgiving look in his eyes, David knew that he was right. While gazing down at his now bloody fist, he moved forward, passing up his new traveling companion in milliseconds; his body language simply oozing pure intimidation.

Admittedly surprised by the sight, Killian allowed him his privacy by letting him take the lead, out of both apprehension and respect. His reaction was completely valid. He felt like doing the same himself, as he had previously stated, making the situation even more strange when he had unexpectedly became the voice of reason—least for that moment. Usually, that was David's job.

Turning around to finally follow suit (at a modest pace), they traveled deeper into the woods, for more than an hour, without speaking so much as a word to one another, and as their eyes surveyed over the various areas, the day quickly wore on with the sun dimming above their heads.

"Perhaps," Killian started, tired of the strain that had grown between them. "We should split up? We would cover more ground that way and when one of us is successful, we could use those talking phones for communication...that's _if_ I brought mine along..." He paused, patting at his jacket's pockets to find the small device and when he found it, he let out a sigh of relief. "...Anyway, I'm sure that you would prefer to be alone, actually I'm _positive_ that you would like to be, given what I had told you a while back…"

"No," David responded instantly, not even bothering to look at him. "We stick together. We can do this. We just need to focus."

About to state the contrary, Killian inwardly groaned out his frustrations before swallowing his words, as well as his pride. He was getting the feeling that he would be better off on his own, since they've made little-to-no progress and were running out of time, but David was too stubborn or obtuse to get the hint.

He, honest-to-God, thought that splitting up would be a good idea but it seems that in order for that to be possible, it required some of David's profound concept of _trust_ since _he_ still didn't believe him—not fully, anyway. Staunchly glancing up at the prince's form, Killian recalled the tree incident. Obviously—but not surprisingly—he wasn't the only one upset about what had happened, which was all the more reason why he shouldn't have gotten him involved.

Being blinded by his own personal feelings was hard enough but to be burdened further with someone _else's_ made it ten times worse, even if that person had more of a reason to be out searching than he did—considering that his daughter was technically the prize to be won. Licking his lips, he decided to give it one last try and if the stubborn man didn't bite, Killian would just have to settle with the distracting company.

Going for a dramatic approach, he began with his favorite catchphrase. "Bloody hell…"

"What?"

"I just had a thought," Killian explained, slowing his movements down to a halt, putting his last minute plan into motion. David turned to face him; his demeanor more curious than angry. "It's probably nothing but…what _if_ she's been hiding in plain sight?"

"What do you mean?"

"What _if_ what we thought would happen to her was less elaborate, less complex? What if the person who's responsible for her kidnapping _knew_ that we would waste our time searching in places she was...less than inclined to visit?" Gesturing around him, he indicated his meaning. "…These woods, for example? Belle could very well be confined somewhere in Storybrooke…"

"…You mean that she actually _could_ be hiding in plain sight?"

"...Aye…"

David thought about it then his furrowed brows. "That's very possible but also very pointless. I'm sure Gold would've figured that out...as you've previously stated."

"Unless he was compromised by his emotional state when he discovered his wife was missing," Killian easily countered but when he noted the doubtful look spreading on David's face, he continued, doing his best to make him see his point of view, no matter how pathetic it was becoming. "All I'm saying, mate, is that we should go in different directions. Something is bound to turn up."

He tried to keep his motives out of his voice, but even to himself, he was starting to sound desperate and whiny, which he _was_; however, it was too late to take his words back since David seemed to be onto him.

Wary, he observed Killian, his eyes slowly narrowing. "…You're not just saying all of this to get rid of me, are you, Hook?"

"Um, no, of course not…"

"You don't sound very convincing."

"I'm not trying to convince you of _anything_…mischievous. I'm simply trying to sway you to look at things through another lens or perspective…"

"I'm not buying it," David stated plainly, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "What are you _really_ doing?"

"I'm not sure I—"

"Because it seems like you're trying to distract me for some reason."

"—I'm NOT trying to—"

Glaring at him, David continued to interrupt him. "Are you _hiding_ something, Hook?"

"NO, I'm _NOT_! I'm—"

"Then why would you have us work together up to this point only to try and get me to go somewhere else?"

"I'm not in the _bloody_ mood to argue with you about _this_, mate!" Killian snapped, finally managing to get a whole sentence in without being cut off. Taking a step closer, he pointed his hook at him. "The crocodile made it _my_ responsibility to find _his_ wife and I can't exactly _do_ that when you're unwilling to let me take the lead on this because of whatever mistrust you're still holding against me!"

"It became _our_ shared responsibility the moment I found you unconscious in the Sheriff's Station _and_ when you told me that Gold is keeping _my_ daughter somewhere to serve as _your_ leverage," David stated firmly and unapologetically, his eyes unwavering.

"If that is the case, then why do you keep insisting that I had something to do with the kidnapping IF it's _supposedly_ our shared responsibility?!" Killian shouted, his blood stewing in his veins. "And more importantly," he continued, his eyes fiery. "I would never willingly put Emma in any kind of danger. I would risk my own life before that would even become an option!"

Sensing and feeling Killian's heartfelt words, David paused and mentally reevaluated the situation. Knowing that this entire fight was stupid and time-wasting, he softened his stance and inhaled deeply before speaking again, his tone less severe. "You...you make some good points and I, uh...I _do_ trust you, the _majority_ of the time." Nodding while tilting his head off to one side, he then muttered an additional comment. "Other times…I'm more…skeptical."

Slightly taken back by David's change of heart, Killian, likewise, tempered his tone. "However way you word it," he began, pushing past the other man with a few strides, intent on resuming their search despite their confrontation. "Being either 'skeptical' or distrustful _literally_ means the same thing."

"That's not the point…"

"Then _what_ is?" Killian mumbled, flinging his arms out in residual frustration as he continued walking, not paying attention to the interesting collection of large bushes, on his right, that were quickly fading into his vision's background because of his pace.

"That we _find_ them," David answered from behind. "Wherever Belle is, we'll find her and by doing that, we'll _find_ Emma. Whether we do it together or not, that isn't and shouldn't be the point, _Killian_. It's about finding the two before time runs out…"

The emphasis on his Christian name, which he never really heard come out of his mouth before, immediately earned his attention. Turning around, Killian found himself standing toe-to-toe with David, who had easily caught up to him. Lifting up his hook, he was about to say something when his focus was unexpectedly torn away. Gleaming in the fading light was the inner side of the bushes he had passed by only moments ago—some of its leaves were shining an unusual, whitish color.

"What the—?" he began, stepping around David so he could make his way over to the bizarre sight, leaving an understandably confused man in his wake. Knowing that he was going to follow him anyway, Killian lazily brought his hand up next to his ear and waved it, beckoning him to see what he thought was suspicious looking.

"You got something?" David asked curiously, accepting the invitation by jogging over to the former pirate, who was now eyeing whatever he was holding intently.

"I'm not sure, but I've never seen this type of foliage before, have you?" Jiggling the leaves with his appendage, he loosened some of them to the floor and watched, mystified, as it crumpled upon impact; the shards eerily familiar.

Bending down to examine it, David poked at it with one of his fingers. The first touch was investigative but his second one lingered as he tried to make sense out of the impossible. "It feels like…_ice_…" Molding the substance in-between his fingers, David picked some up and handed it over to Killian, who appeared to be unwilling to hold it in his own hand.

Brows raised, Killian shook his head, declining the shiny pieces. "Are you sure that it's ice, mate?"

Flicking the specks away, David flattened his tone. "I think I know _ice_ when I touch it…"

"What the bloody hell is it doing all the way out here then?" He responded, ignoring the sarcastic comment. Pausing thoughtfully, his mind wandering over the possibilities, but it took only a few seconds for the realization to hit them both. "Unless, it was the—"

"—the Snow Queen," David finished, eyes wide. "We knew that she was up to no good but kidnapping Belle? What could she possibly gain by doing that?"

"All good inquiries, I'm sure," Killian observed offhandedly, his gaze trailing over what now appeared, to him, to be a pathway. He didn't notice this before but the aligned sheen was painted over the bushes in a jagged stripe, leading them away from the main section of the woods and into another separate part—the size of which he wasn't completely knowledgeable of.

_It's worth a go_, he thought, understanding that he was running out of time. It looked to be around two or three in the afternoon—judging by the position of the sun—which doesn't give them enough comfort room. So, looking back at David, Killian decided to share his ideas. _We may as well work together._..

"If it _was_ the Snow Queen who did this, then my guess is that she purposefully left this trail of frost to capture our attention, somehow knowing that somebody would comb through the woods, looking for her supposed captive. My suggestion would be to follow it in order to know for sure…"

"That's a pretty steep assumption on the Snow Queen's part, as well as our own," David began, thinking out loud. "But," he added, shrugging his shoulders. "It's the best lead we got. Yeah, let's go."

"See?" Killian said with his signature half-smile after they had started walking the trail together. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

The path initially didn't look long but it was lengthy enough. David glanced at his dying cell phone's screen and then informed Killian that it was now a quarter passed five—more than an hour had passed since they had started down their new track.

"Well, that explains the darkened sky," Killian remarked passively.

"I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea," David said after turning off his phone and putting it into one of his jean pockets.

"_My_ ideas are _exceptionally_ clever, mate. _You_ just need more patience."

Rolling his eyes, David responded. "Has no one ever told you or made a comment about the fact that you're not really a humble sort of guy?"

"Not so much in other realms but ever since I came to Storybrooke, it has been a daily occurrence…" Glancing over at him, Killian gave him a cheeky grin. "…Especially from Emma…"

"Atta girl," David replied with a lighthearted nod.

A chill in the air suddenly enveloped around them as they kept moving forward, curling their breaths into white puffs. Immediately surveying the bushes they had been shadowing and the trees behind them, the men stopped with alert expressions. Then, as if on purpose, they heard a loud crackling noise materialize ahead of them and when they visually zoomed in on it, they noticed a mysterious layer of ice covering the ground a few feet away. Exchanging looks, they slowly made their way over, their movements extremely cautious. When they were directly above it, they glanced about for any additional signs of the Snow Queen—the person they believed it to be—but by doing so, they in turn discovered that they were actually closer to the end than they had originally thought.

Though the pathway split off into two different directions, the frosty layer covered the one leaning off to their right—obviously indicating where it would like them to go.

"It could be a trap," David whispered, rubbing his hands together because of the sudden cold breeze that had begun to envelope around them.

"We don't have a choice, mate," Killian stated soberly, weighing the grave consequences they'll face if they don't find Belle soon. Taking the leading step, he carefully treaded onto the somewhat sturdy white ground and nervously embarked into another unknown location. Silently agreeing, David quickly trailed after him, his boots crushing the thin coating below him.

The further they went; the more white hues they saw. The lightly speckled ice soon gave way to massive piles of snow, which had even found its way onto several of the surrounding trees' branches. It took them less than a couple of minutes but they eventually found themselves in a small clearing where lo-and-behold…they saw Belle, lying on a huge slab of rime, in the center of the unexplored territory, unconscious.

"There she is," Killian stated, pointing out the apparent with a hearty grin. He couldn't help the excitement he was feeling at the moment. Now that the crocodile's wife was found, Emma's life would definitely be spared and this senseless mission would be over. Picking up the pace, he tried to march his way over to her but was finding it difficult because of the thick snow that lay about his feet. "Bloody hell…"

"Take it easy," David advised, facing the same issue. "We don't want to bring attention to ourselves."

Killian raised his foot and gently placed it in front of the other before replying with a hint of honest sarcasm. "Aye, because our good fortune never seems to last in this town…"

"That's exactly what I'm counting on," said a female voice, far in front of them.

Snapping their eyes up, they instantly caught the figure of the Snow Queen, who was standing behind the ice table Belle was laying on with an unreadable smile on her face. Lifting her hand, fingers evenly spread, she then summoned jagged icicles to spring from the ground in order to stop and block them from coming any closer.

Admiring their horrified expressions, she directed her next comment solely to Killian, after lowering her hands and clasping them together. "What kept you? I've been waiting for a while now, but since you're finally here…we can come to some sort of...arrangement."

**…**

**H**er head pounded and her chest hurt when she woke up, so much so that she struggled to get into a simple sitting position against a wall. Vision blurred, Emma blinked rapidly, trying to filter in her surroundings, and when things slowly began to clear, she noticed that she was somewhere in Gold's Pawn Shop. She could tell because of the color of the walls and the number of weird, magical items that were all around her.

_Well, that was easy_, she thought to herself before rubbing her forehead with soft fingertips only to discover, upon stinging contact, that she had a large cut plastering the top half of her face. Wincing, she pulled her hand away and gasped at the sight of blood that was now trickling down her wrist at an alarming speed; leaving a crimson stain in its wake before it reached the hem of her jacket. _Son of a bitch_…

Finding and grabbing a nearby cloth, she added pressure to her wound, silently cursing at the excruciating burn that immediately followed. Closing her eyes, she tried to understand what had happened before the answer suddenly hit her like a freight train.

It was Gold. _Gold_ did this. That would explain why she was currently here in his shop.

As if that simple realization unlocked her memories, she recalled the image of an angry Gold storming into the Station and using his powers against both her and Killian—not to mention that he then practically smashed her head into the ground below her afterwards.

Having a feeling that she had to get out of there, and fast, she dabbed at her forehead before throwing it off to the side, not wanting to hold anything distracting in her hands. Groaning from the dull ache that was beginning to creep around her eyes and the heavy soreness that had been radiating from the rest of her cramped limbs, she gently fell forward onto all fours so she could manually push herself up. Panting, she managed to do so, buckling only once before she reached what appeared to be the front door.

Tugging at the handle, she tried turning it but it wouldn't open. Growing anxious, she leaned back, attempting to use all of her energy in order to forcefully pry it from its frame but it still wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" She cried out in her anger, pounding on it a few times with limited force. Becoming desperate, she then steadily moved away from the door and lifted her hands up, fully intent on using her powers in some sort of way, but before she could, a puff of red smoke appeared in front of her. Surprised, she took a step back and watched as Gold's irritable form materialized in a matter of seconds.

"I see that you're awake, dearie."

"No thanks to you," she bit out, narrowing her eyes. "What am I doing here?"

"What an excellent question," he replied seriously, his fingers caressing the top part of his cane. "Unfortunately, my dear, it seems that you have also become a victim in the Captain's schemes."

Not expecting that kind of answer, her mouth dropped open, minimally. "…Killian? What do you mean?" Fear immediately started to bubble inside of her at the possibility of him being hurt.

"I'm quite sure that you'll soon find out, but now isn't the time," he began. "I have things to do, dearie, and they're more important than you are at the moment, I'm afraid. So, I would appreciate it if you would remain _here_…in _silence_…" Then, getting an idea, he waved a hand before continuing. "In fact, let's make sure that you stay where you belong."

A long piece of rope suddenly appeared from thin air and bounded itself around Emma's wrists and ankles, causing her to collapse back down to the floor in a heap. Glaring at Gold from her position, she tried to loosen her new binds by wiggling and rolling the confined body parts around, but found herself swallowing back a painful cry after they had intentionally tightened around her, twisting and rubbing away at her already sensitive skin.

"That is magical rope, Ms. Swan, so you won't be rid of it that easily."

"Why are you doing this?"

A sneer then loomed onto his face. "Perhaps you should ask your _boyfriend_ for the details of our previous arrangement when he arrives, unless you're already aware of it…"

Getting irritated at him dodging her questions, her answer came out harsher than she had originally intended. "If you're talking about you giving back his hand, then yes, I knew about that. It was for our date."

"I didn't just _give_ it back to him, dearie," he replied smoothly, despite being surprised by her answer.

Her eyes then widened at the implication. Leaning back against the wall, she tried not to fuss with the rope when she spoke back. "He made a deal with you? Why would he do that?"

Deciding not to be entirely truthful about that particular arrangement—since a deal wasn't exactly made at that moment—he allowed her to think the worse of Killian. "Why, for _you_, Ms. Swan. He wanted to impress you by having all of his parts available…"

"But-but," she stuttered, averting her gaze while she thought about their date. "He said that you gave it to him…"

Chortling, Gold shook his head. "Well, he would, wouldn't he? He's a liar and a thief after all."

Senses flaring from the tone of his voice, Emma looked back at him, analyzing his features. "From what I can see, Gold," she started, her voice tight with emotion. "_You're_ the one who's lying. Either you gave it to him or he somehow managed to break in here, find his hand and reattach it himself, which would be a remarkable feat for someone who doesn't possess any magic."

"Using your 'superpower' are we, eh?" he asked, slightly impressed at her reading abilities. "Fine, I'll allow you that but however way you spin it, it won't change the fact that he's no different from the person he was a hundred or _two_ hundred years ago...No matter the situation, he'll always be the same wife stealing pirate who—"

Not wanting to believe him, she interrupted, practically screaming out her next words. "He's not like _that_ anymore!" Her outburst had rung out in the room with such force that the ropes tightened around her limbs once more, making her wince in considerable pain. Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax her clenched hands before continuing, her voice noticeably softer. "He's changed…"

Smiling at what he believed to be her naivety in these matters, he lifted his arm up to make a gesture with one of his hands, his tone smug before he allowed himself to disappear in an appropriate amount of smoke. "Haven't we all?"

**…**

**I hope you liked it! **

**More is coming as soon as I'm able! **


End file.
